LE 51st Story Around the World in 5 Pieces
by GameKirby
Summary: David saves June from Big Jet assault until his new gadget literally splits David into pieces all over the world.
1. Getting a Head of the Mission

{Chapter 1} -Getting a Head of the Mission-

Another relaxing day arrives as David was hanging out in June's backyard as David watching June do a lot of ballet moves as she thinks that she is more flexible than David as he shows her some of his marital arts moves including front flips, fast rolling and quick strikes with his lightning-fast fists as June tells David to please stop the fighting as he replies about being brave and heroic until suddenly Big Jet appears out of nowhere with a new evil gadget in his possession. Meanwhile Leo, Annie and Quincy we're in Leo's backyard playing until they see Big Jet in June's backyard as the kids run quickly until Big Jet brings out his Ripper Splitter machine to split or rip any living or non-living things as Big Jet aims for June until the moment he fires the machine, David intercepts the beam, as the machine splits David's body into 5 separate pieces: head, arms, legs and torso as a small explosion fires David's body parts all over the world. The gang sees Big Jet escapes until they see an explosion in the sky as the moment Leo, Annie and Quincy see June holding something as June turns around holding David's disembodied head as the gang screams thinking that David was beheaded, Annie faints as Leo and Quincy picks her up as June explains that David is still alive and breathing as June notices that a sparkly beam is around David's neck as that his body is still connected by a scientific beam as David didn't felt weak or unusable. David explained to the gang that his body has split into 5 pieces: his head, body, left arm, right arm and his legs as Rocket appears with his look-and-listen scope showing 4 separate body parts all over the world as Rocket thinks David was playing a game as he sees June holding David's head as Rocket thought June killed him as David rolls his way to the gang as they enter Rocket to find his body parts.


	2. Armed in the Louvre

{Chapter 2} –Armed in the Louvre-

Rocket uses his look-and-listen scope and finds the Louvre making a signal of David's DNA inside the museum as the gang sees that David's disembodied left arm is attached to the Venus de Milo masterpiece as the gang travels inside Rocket as David says "I wish I could clap but I have no arms" as June straps David's disembodied head onto an empty seat as the gang flies to Paris, France where David's left arm is located. June remembers that the Venus de Milo is a masterpiece of a topless woman wearing a robe as boys wait in Rocket, June and Annie decided to get David's disembodied arm as a female museum guard appears as June and Annie explain to the guard that the arm on the statue his that of a human's as the guards notices that the arm doesn't match as she pulls the arm off as David in Rocket felt a pulling as he can feel his arm being pulled as the guard manages to remove the arm off the Venus de Milo. June grabs David's arm and carries with her as David in Rocket uses a big spring to help him move around as the female museum guard screams as she sees a human head without a body as Annie and June calm the guard down as David sees that his arm is follow him as Annie, June and David return in Rocket when all the sudden Big Jet appears and uses his Ripper Splitter machine to remove the top of the Eiffel Tower and plant it at the Arc de Triomphe. June gets mad knowing that Big Jet is using the same machine to split David apart as Big Jet flies away, Rocket uses his grab-nabbers to grab the Eiffel Tower's top and the moment he returns it back to the tower, it magical connects itself back as one thing as the gang thinks that when they retrieve David's missing limbs, they will magically connect to his body as If he never had them removed in the first place as Rocket travels to find David's other parts.


	3. Arm Hunting in Holland

{Chapter 3} –Arm Hunting in Holland-

Rocket travels to follow the path of where's David's other limbs are as Leo sees that one of David's limbs is located North of France and into the Netherlands or also known as Holland as the gang sees lots of windmills as some of them started blowing wind at Rocket as everyone felt the breeze as the gang sees a field of tulips as Quincy remembered that he had a friend, a little yellow tulip he named Baby Tulip as he calls the gang in Rocket's look-and-listen scope. The gang sees Baby Tulip waving at them as Quincy can understand what Baby Tulip is saying as it said that a little girl named Daisy, a Danish girl who loves flowers just made a scarecrow in the middle of a ring of blueberry bushes as it wore blue pants, a green shirt and glasses as June sees that the scarecrow looks almost like David as he remembers Daisy as a girl that he saved during his times helping. June feels that David is not only helping other girls but flirting with them as David explains that he was only helping her as Rocket doesn't not see any body parts anywhere as Daisy's scarecrow's right arm starts moving as it had a mind of its own as David sees the scarecrow has his right arm attached when suddenly a flock of crows surround the scarecrow and planned to peck the straw out of him as they see Big Jet above them, knowing about his allergy to the pollen of the tulips. Quincy tells David that Big Jet is allergic to the pollen of the tulips as he commands the flock of crows to attack the scarecrow as Daisy screams and runs as Rocket appears and uses his grab-nabbers to shoo the crows away as June activates Rocket's newest gadget: the Sucker Sweeper, a vacuum cleaner and blower as he sucks up the pollen and blows it at Big Jet as he flies away sneezing as Daisy gives the gang David's right arm as they fly away to their next locations.


	4. The Legs of Prague

{Chapter 4} –The Legs of Prague-

Rocket flies in the sky looking for David's legs and body as June tells David on how did Daisy knew him as he explains that when he's not playing with the gang, he travels the world looking for kids that need help as Annie thinks that David is trying to help others as June thinks that David is flirting with other girls as Rocket arrives in the Czech Republic as June meets her old friends: the three silly puppets in their puppet theater practicing. June talks to the silly puppets to know If they seen anything strange as the puppets thought they saw a pair of legs flying in the sky as June tells them that they are David's real human legs until Leo sees a flyer on a wall about a dancing, living puppet as the gang sees that the flyer is in a puppet theater inside the town of Prague as the three silly puppets follow them to Prague as the puppeteer calls his puppet Pietro as June sees that Pietro is a child, life-size puppet. Annie appears out of Rocket and holding David's disembodied head as David pretends to be a puppet head as she asks the puppeteer for a life-size wooden torso as the puppeteer gives Annie an uncarved torso-sized log as she puts David's head on the log to give him a temporary body as the gang sees the puppeteer performing with his Pietro puppet as David decides to make his legs move as during the show the puppet dances as the puppeteer thinks the puppet has a mind of its own. The crowd loved the performance as the gang tells the puppeteer that the Pietro's legs are not puppet legs but are David's human legs as Quincy attached David's disembodied arms into the uncarved torso as the puppeteer gives David's legs back to him as David becomes a wooden-chested person as Rocket flies in the sky to search for David's torso as for some reason, David felt a small pain as he thinks Big Jet has found his lost torso and hurting him with it.


End file.
